Take a Chance on Me
by St. Berry Lovers
Summary: E se você visse a sua vida ser totalmente diferente do que queria? O que você faria? Ficaria triste? Deixaria assim? Mas e se você tivesse a chance, a chance de mudar tudo!
1. 1º Capítulo

**Título: **Take a Chance on Me

**Autor**: Graziella Bazzarella  
**Categoria**: Fanfic Challenge (cmm= 107157175), Missing Scene, AU, POV,  
**Advertências**: spoiler caso alguém não tenha visto a 1ª temporada (isso é possível?)  
**Classificação**: R  
**Capítulos**: algo entre 5 ou 6, vai depender :B  
**Completa**: [ ] Yes[ **x**] No  
**Resumo**: E se você visse a sua vida ser totalmente diferente do que queria? O que você faria? Ficaria triste? Deixaria assim? Mas e se você tivesse a chance, a chance de mudar tudo!

**1º Capítulo**

Finalmente chegou o dia! Esse dia mudaria tudo, ele definiria o inicio da minha carreira! O dia em que Rachel Berry seria conhecida! Um passo pequeno, mas que futuramente foi ele que teria dado a diferença!  
Sentia-me ansiosa, nervosa, animada! Era uma mistura de sentimentos intimidadora, não aguentava mais esperar a hora passar. Treinei uma, duas, três vezes e a hora não passava. Olhava para o relógio e mais parecia uma eternidade.

■■■

Com tanto tempo pude pensar. Sei que sou ótima como cantora, não deveria estar ansiosa, quer dizer, só pelos outros, afinal eles poderiam estragar toda a apresentação em questão de milésimos, mas não era isso. Era _aquilo_ . Eu o vi, ele me viu. Doeu olhar em sua direção e alcançar o seu olhar no meu. Era como se ele pedisse, implorasse para poder ver meus olhos. Não nego que também queria o mesmo, mas doía. Doía tanto quanto aquele dia em que ele quebrou meu coração, mas porque eu não o apaguei de minha agenda? Ou da discagem rápida? Porque eu ainda o quero ver? Agora eu entendo a minha ansiosidade, era por ele, Jesse St. James. O cantor principal do Vocal Adrenaline que apenas usou a concorrente. Qual o motivo dele ter feito isso? Eu pensava que ele de verdade me amava, mas tudo não passou de um sonho, não?  
Sinto-me vulnerável, quero sumir! Não quero demonstrar fraqueza, logo hoje que todos necessitam de alguém forte! Não quero que ele me veja assim! Quero superá-lo, mas como?

- Rachel

Perdida em meus pensamentos ouço alguém me chamar, mas não era ele, era...

- _Rachel?_  
Era **apenas** o Finn! Como eu queria que tivesse sido ele, o Jesse!

- _Rachel, você está bem?_  
Ele me olhava com uma cara como se tivesse visto um dueto entre Lady Gaga e Justin Bieber, ele parecia preocupado. Ele continuava fazendo perguntas! Mas a minha voz não saia, só queria que tudo passasse logo! Que ele parasse de falar! Que não tivesse que ser desse jeito!  
A dor no peito voltou, aqueles pensamentos me corriam por dentro, me sentia mal...  
- _Rachel..._  
De repente ele segurou minha mão e eu saí do meu 'transe'. Quando o olhei ele estava terminando sua frase.  
-_vai estar tudo bem, ok? Agora vamos lá com todos!  
Eu apertei sua mão, de vulnerável passei a me sentir completa. Completa, como? Isso não é se sentir completa! O que estou fazendo? Pare! Pare agora, Rachel! Você está sozinha e carente, não faça isso, Rachel! __**PARE!**__  
Mas era tarde demais..._

Estávamos reunidos, esperando pela nossa vez.

Todos com os nervos a flor da pele e ainda tendo que escutar o outro grupo concorrente, o Intensidade Sonora. Que eu aposto que fariam um trocadilho com o seu nome mais tarde. Não posso falar muito do meu, pois soa como pessoas que acabaram de sair da reabilitação.  
Uma boa parte do grupo estava sentada, cantarolando, fazendo o que fosse para afastar o estresse. E lá estava ele, o Finn, me olhando, isso é, quando não ficava olhando para o chão com uma expressão atordoada. Ele mais parecia estar tendo tiques nervosos. Quando não piscava, ajeitava a gravata dourada. Quando não olhava pro chão, olhava pra mim.  
Desviei a minha atenção dele, não posso permitir algo assim!  
Foco na competição!  
Foi quando reparei que estavam fazendo um medley com músicas de dois dos jurados e vi que todos os outros também haviam percebido. Eu disse qualquer frase de apoio e o Finn, daquele jeito dele (um jeito Finn de ser?) também disse sua frase 'animadora'. De repente o Mr. Shue entra e também diz a sua e desligamos o auto falante. O que menos precisávamos era escutar isso!  
O Mr. Shue seguiu dizendo alguma coisa, mas só prestei atenção ao "Finn dançando" e eu ri, assim como os outros, mas foi uma risada natural, não a típica risada de nervosismo. O que era isso?

■■■

Finalmente, chegou a nossa hora, era a nossa hora de vencer!  
Eu e Finn (porque ele esta em tudo?) faríamos uma entrada inesperada para os presentes ali no teatro. Enquanto nos preparávamos e tentávamos superar o que sentíamos ele respirou fundo e se virou para mim e eu pra ele e nisso eu sorri, como um gesto automático. Ele começou a vir em minha direção, com a postura de quem não estava nem um pouco relaxado. Então eu fui em sua direção, nisso ele tirou os olhos de chão e olhou pra mim.  
Para quebrar o clima tenso disse "Quebre a perna". Uma famosa frase usada antes de apresentações para dar sorte.  
Porém recebi uma resposta inesperada! Poderia ter sido um "quebre a perna" de volta ou "muita merda", também uma frase com o intuito de desejar sorte, mas não foi isso que escutei!  
Eu escutei um "Eu te amo". Como? Depois de tudo o que passamos ele me diz isso? Deveria ser o nervosismo ou por que havia me visto com o, o, bom, vocês sabem quem...  
Não tive como responder, não só por estar em choque, mas por termos ouvido a chamada! Eu o olhava indo para a sua posição e só conseguia sorrir, mas sorri por vontade própria, nada de automático ou o que fosse.  
Ele olhou pra mim, eu pra ele, sorrimos juntos. E então a música começou, havia chegado a nossa hora.  
Esperava pela minha vez de entrar e o escutei cantar

"_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind_"

Agora era a minha hora, minha hora triunfal, minha hora de brilhar

"_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_"

E agora era a hora de começar o dueto:

_"They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
Lovin' a music man  
Ain't all it's supposed to be  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully"_

■■■

Terminamos a apresentação, tudo correu bem, quer dizer, bem entre aspas.  
Durante Faithfully me lembro dos seus olhares, provavelmente meus olhares me traíram. Lembro da forma firme com que ele me olhava. Lembro de quando passamos pelo outro durante o dueto. Lembro quando segurei a mão dele e depois o abracei. Lembro de tudo e me sinto bem! Parece ser algo bom! Mas porque me sinto confusa se me sinto bem? Será que só quero preencher um vazio?  
Sentei-me em um sofá mais próximo, me pus a pensar em tudo, em tudo mesmo. Desde o inicio do New Directions até eu conhecer o Jesse e até o presente.  
Fico feliz de estar sozinha aqui, todos foram para o hospital, pois a Quinn entrou em trabalho de parto. Fico pensando sobre a Beth, como eles vão chamá-la, já nascerá sem conhecer a mãe. Penso se ela passará pelo mesmo que eu? Se sofrerá o mesmo que eu? ...  
Antes da apresentação do Vocal Adrenaline fui falar com minha mãe, que nunca agiu como uma mãe comigo. Mas no fim ficou tudo igual. Voltei para a sala de espera e então ouvi a voz do Jesse.  
Isso me faria mal, isso não me ajudaria a curar a cicatriz, mas eu me prometi: seria a última vez a vez ou ouvir algo do Jesse, então teria que aproveitar! Eu o imaginava cantando. Imaginava o seu olhar enquanto cantava. Aquele olhar profundo que tanto me atraia que tanto eu gostava de olhar.

"_Anyway the wind blows  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me_"

Porque, Jesse? Porque você me fez isso? Foi realmente tão necessário? Meus sentimentos não lhe importavam?  
Continuei escutando...

"_Carry on, carry on  
As if nothing really matters_"  
Talvez eu devesse seguir a música e ser feliz ou tentar ser feliz. Não aguentava mais apenas ouvir e fui lá ver!

Eles já estavam no final de sua apresentação e como sempre, o Vocal Adrenaline, a fez muito bem, uma ótima música combinada com uma ótima coreografia. Mas esse ano era nosso, **tinha **que ser nosso!

"_Just gotta get out  
Just gotta get right outta here_"

Sentia-me mal vendo aquilo, culpa dele, do lindo cavalheiro que chegou tão de repente e da mesma maneira que chegou, saiu deixando meu coração em pedaços. Eu poderia morrer.

"_Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me_"

Nem terminou a última frase e eu já havia saído. Não queria terminar de ver aquilo. Não queria, não queria! Eu sabia que demonstraria em meu rosto toda minha dor e sofrimento e ele nunca que poderia ver isso! Quando ele me olhou eu soube que era à hora. A hora de ir.

■■■

Todos já haviam voltado. E agora era a hora. Mais uma das 'horas' do dia. Mas essa hora seria totalmente diferente, não se trataria de tristeza ou qualquer tipo de sofrimento e sim de vitória. Todos nós estávamos confiantes, sabíamos que o momento era nosso!

O New Directions e as outras duas equipes estavam posicionados no palco, esperando começarem o anúncio.  
E então eu senti que deveria olhar para o lado e quando o fiz notei o olhar dele, eu via dor, incerteza, mas não pude corresponder. Ouvimos aplausos e logo olhei para o lado, onde os juízes entravam.  
Não sabia para onde olhar: a plateia, os jurados, os meus companheiros de grupo ou para o lado e vê-lo e saber que ele também podia me ver. Mas queria olhar, queria saber se ele me olhava, se continuava com o olhar de sofrimento, mas e se ele não olhasse? Mas o que me importava isso agora, estava ali para ganhar o 1º lugar e não para sofrer!  
Sorriamos orgulhosos e de mãos dadas e escutávamos cada palavra como se fosse a mais bela ópera.  
Respirávamos profundamente e olhávamos para a Sue falando, quando ela anunciou o 2º lugar do Intensidade Sonora (que como eu disse, houve um trocadilho com o nome). Eles pulavam, gritavam, o Jesse me olhava batendo palmas e a plateia aplaudia. Nós continuamos com as cabeças erguidas e nos aproximamos do Vocal Adrenaline quando o espaço entre nós ficou vago, ele desse momento em diante já veio me olhando, porém olhou para o chão depois.

- _E agora_ — Sue começou a dizer  
Algo me disse: Se faça de difícil, Rachel! E foi o que fiz. Ele voltou a me olhar, como eu já esperava, e então o olhei de volta e joguei meu cabelo para o lado.  
- O campeão das Regionais de 2010 do Meio Oeste de Espetáculos de Shows vai para...  
Enquanto ela tirava o conteúdo do envelope foi como se 1 segundo tivesse virado 1 hora, tudo passou tão devagar, não necessariamente um slow motion, mas como se aquele momento fosse durar para sempre...  
- _Vocal Adrenaline!_ — Ela gritou  
E então começaram os gritos, os pulos, a festa, os aplausos vindos da plateia e a entrega do troféu deles e nesse momento toda a certeza que tínhamos que ganharíamos se foi por água baixo, a nossa confiança e uma parte de nossos sonhos (pra alguns, claro. Mas não desistiria nunca dos meus, pois os conheço desde que tenho 3/4 anos). Foi como se o som ficasse abafado ou tivessem 'abaixado o volume'. Ficamos desconsolados, olhando um para o outro sem nenhuma certeza, sem nenhuma razão... Como? Nós havíamos perdidos. Se fosse uma novela, um filme teríamos escutado a trilha sonora instrumental com uma música de entonação triste.  
Eu não tinha palavras, tentei falar com algum dos meus amigos, mas não consegui, só podia ver o Jesse comemorando e pegando o enorme troféu e foi quando percebi que o troféu não era o mais importante e sim ele, ele era o importante! Mas ele me deixou pelo sucesso, porque eu o deixaria por amor?

Então recebemos o nosso de 3º lugar, tão pequeno. Mas o seguia olhando, ele até olhou para nós, mas não especificamente para mim. Isso doeu.  
E aí eu percebi outra coisa, eu o havia perdido ou talvez ele me houvesse perdido, mas o que eu sabia era que nada mais seria o mesmo! Não haveria segundas chances! Ele um dia até poderia voltar, mas meu coração, em pedaços, não aguentaria, eu morreria de medo de sofrer outra vez, mas eu o queria e como o queria!

■■■

Depois de tudo voltamos para o camarim, fomos arrumar nossas coisas totalmente desconsolados...  
O Mr. Shue até tentou dizer algo, mas nem ele conseguia. Foi devastador. Foi cruel.  
Sentei em um sofá, sentia minha cabeça girando, sentia dor, não mais no peito, e sim uma dor inexplicável. O Finn sorriu para mim e disse algo ao qual eu não entendi. Meu Deus! Não era isso que eu queria! Apoei a cabeça em algo que estava no meu lado e tudo começou a ficar escuro, tudo ficou escuro. Pensei estar passando mal e tentei abrir a boca pra falar algo, mas não conseguia, não tinha a voz.

■■■

- _Rachel?_  
Escutei alguém me chamado, uma voz familiar, devia ser o Finn...  
- _Rachel?_  
E a voz me chamou muitas e muitas vezes  
- _Rachel, filha, acorde._  
Oh, era um dos meus pais que me chamava! Tentei levantar a cabeça e nessa hora senti uma pontada!  
- _Calma filha. Você teve um pesadelo e passou mal à noite inteira, eu e seu pai estivemos revezando aqui._  
Minha cabeça doía, sentia meus olhos secos, como se houvesse chorado a noite inteira.  
- _Você tem que ficar melhor logo, Rach. Você tem algo muito importante hoje!_  
Tenho? Eu tenho? Eu marquei algo com alguém?  
- Tenho? — Eu consegui dizer com a voz fraca  
- _Sim, querida. __**Hoje você tem a chance de mudar sua vida, aproveite!**_  
- Como assim, pai?  
- _Hoje você tem as Regionais, ou vai dizer que esqueceu? Você só fala nisso faz dias!_  
- As Regionais? Como? Não, não — eu balançava a cabeça, havia algo errado, ele estava errado! Que péssima brincadeira a dele! Eu já estava mal com isso e ele ainda tinha a coragem de me falar isso? — Mas não pode, foram ontem! Eu, eu, e-eu me lembro de tudo! Lembro de haver perdido e passar mal.  
- _Mas nada disso aconteceu. Fique calma, tome esse copo de água. Você deve estar delirando, querida._  
- Ma... — ele não a deixou terminar  
- _Olhe seu calendário_ — ele o pegou e mostrou a ela — _você vê a data de hoje? Ela não estar cortada, está?_ — ele não me deixou responder e seguiu falando — _Você apenas estava sonhando, se acalme._  
- Mas foi tudo tão claro — ela se senta ao lado do pai com dificuldade e o abraça — eu me lembro de haver perdido!  
- _Sabe o que eu te disse agora a pouco?_  
- O que?  
- **"Hoje você tem a chance de mudar sua vida, aproveite!"**

■■■

E essa frase não saiu da minha cabeça. Eu pensei, pensei e pensei sobre ela. Será que o sonho foi como as coisas poderiam ter ocorrido? Não era desse jeito que eu queria! Não deveria ser desse jeito!  
Precisava ter sido tão doloroso assim? Isso tudo era realmente necessário? Se eu não tivesse tido esse sonho eu teria feito tudo assim? Eu deixaria escapar tudo o que mais queria tão facilmente? E se eu realmente estiver tendo uma segunda chance? Ou se for como naqueles filmes e séries onde a pessoa refaz o dia até tudo ocorrer do jeito certo? Eu não quero sofrer tendo que passar por tudo novamente!  
Eu não entendo o que está passando! Pela primeira vez duvidava de mim mesma e isso doía mais que tudo, sempre confiei em mim, em meu talento, em minha vocação. E agora tudo o que tenho são incertezas, desilusões e mágoas.  
Mas se estou tendo essa chance porque estou deprimida? Eu posso reverter tudo, não posso?

** x Fim 1º Capítulo x** espero que gostem! Como vocês podem ver, meu capítulo é gigante KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK :B


	2. 2º Capítulo

**2º Capítulo**

_"And the tears come streaming down your face  
__ When you lose something you can't replace_"

Esse dia havia começado de uma maneira tão estranha e continuou assim, as horas iam passando e eu ainda não conseguia entender o que me havia acontecido.  
A cada hora que passava significava que menos tempo faltava para encarar tudo _de novo_.  
Eu nunca fiquei nervosa diante de competições, eu sempre tive confiança em mim, agora, eu não posso desistir, existem pessoas que me necessitam! Mas será que perderemos (de novo)? Não quero que eles passem pela dor da derrota novamente, foi tão triste vê-los desolados. Naquele momento, onde perdemos em meu sonho, eu não estava pensando só em mim, que a Rachel Berry havia perdido, eu também pensava neles. Nós perdemos, eu perdi e o meu orgulho perdeu...

■■■

Eu só havia visto esse tipo de situação na televisão ou em livros, mas uma coisa é imaginar que isso possa lhe acontecer outra é _realmente_ acontecer! Como eu vou fazer o que fazer? E se eu estiver sonhando dentro de um sonho? E se não for um sonho? Será que "acordarei" mais vezes até fazer o certo? E se eu errar novamente? E se,... se ele não me der outra chance? Eu admito que _preciso dele_!

Mas não sou eu quem deveria lhe dar uma chance? Afinal foi ele quem errou aqui, ele errou comigo! Eu fiz algo de errado por acaso? Eu errei em ser eu mesma? Porque ele me fez isso? Eu tenho essa necessidade de ter alguém ao meu lado e você (com quem estou falando? pra minha consciência? estou enlouquecendo e _a culpa é dele_) pode me chamar de carente ou o que for, mas não quero ter de por outra pessoa no lugar dele, no lugar que será _sempre_ dele.  
Eu quero o meu _romance épico_ de volta!  
Dói admití-lo, fere meu orgulho, mas é a verdade! Chame de drama, de chatice ou de pensamento, mas não me critique por _amar_...  
- **Amar**? - eu disse em voz alta e foi aí que eu descobri que o amava, isso explicava toda a minha dor, toda essa necessidade, mas ao final de contas para que percebi isso? Para seguir me machucando?  
E como seria agora para encará-lo? Se antes já era difícil. agora que _estou amando_ a pessoa que justamente partiu meu coração...

■■■

Ninguém deseja sofrer mais, ou deseja? Bom, eu não quero mais sofrer, ter que conviver com a dor, mas eu sinto a falta dele! Um lado quer que ele volte apesar de que haverá dor o outro pede por algo que pare a dor, que eu procure uma morfina pra ela, mas naquele sonho, quase um pesadelo, foi isso que eu fiz (eu fiz?), procurei por uma alternativa e acabou sendo ainda mais doloroso.

Porque desejo tanto olhar naqueles olhos de novo e ouvir a sua doce risada? Ver o seu tão belo e carismático sorriso?  
Eu poderia suportar a dor de ve-lo de novo, mas não a dor de perde-lo de novo, de ver raiva em seus olhos, de ver a dor o consumindo. Eu sei que ele está mal, que ele errou, mas algo me diz que tem algo por trás, e que não é algo ruim ou sujo, talvez seja bom, _talvez seja bom pra mim_!

■■■

Eu tenho que formar um plano 'de ataque' ou algo assim? Eu tenho é que parar de reclamar, isso sim! Quantas pessoas (de verdade, não filmes) podem ter uma chance assim? Lembro de quando era pequena, uma pequena estrela em ascensão, e desejava ser a atriz principal de vários filmes e musicais, mas isso nunca ocorreu, eu cresci e percebi que isso era impossível. Porém vejo que é _possível_! Se algo que era impossível virou possível, isso significa que eu posso mudar tudo! Que eu posso tentar ,com essa chance, ser feliz e da maneira certa essa vez! Da minha maneira!  
Dor? Todos passam por isso! Por acaso existe uma trama de drama sem dor? sem lágrimas? ou uma trama de suspense sem momentos preocupantes? sem momentos de agonia? Não! E por acaso existe Rachel sem drama? Ou Jesse sem drama? Ou Jesse St. James sem quebrar corações? Ou apenas Rachel sem Jesse?

Eu até poderia ser como uma heroína pra minha própria história e tudo que teria que fazer é lutar pelo que eu quero, pois eu posso! Não posso? E aí vem essa maldita insegurança, essa presença constante dela que me afeta, me machuca, que demonstra minhas fraquezas, mas a culpa é dele! Ele quebro meu coração! Ele aumento minhas inseguranças quando eu pensava que ao lado dele esquecia tudo e todos, não lembrava de meus problemas, de minhas dores (que comparadas as atuais, não são nada), mas não deixou de ser verdade... tudo ao lado dele realmente foi bom, foi maravilhoso, foi _épico_, foi mágico, mas ao final tudo se transformou em trevas, em escuridão e só sobrou eu esperando por ele...  
Mas e se for minha vez de agir? Ele pode estar esperando por mim! Ele pode não saber o que fazer! Mas e se fizer tudo a toa! **PARA RACHEL!** Pare com isso! Em tudo seu tem pessimismo ou insegurança! Eu já cansei disso, eu quero algo diferente pra mim dessa vez, eu quero o mesmo Jesse, mas sem dores dessa vez.  
E é _agora que tudo muda_.

■■■

Chegar com a cabeça erguida nunca foi tão fácil, acredite! Não havia dor em meus olhos, havia o reflexo, o brilho da esperança! Qualquer um que me visse acharia estranho, eu parecia alguém que havia visto um passarinho verde, mas eles estavam enganados, eu _ainda ia ver o tal passarinho_. Que aliás já estava chegando...  
Ele entrou no salão onde eu estava, eu fiz questão de esperar pela chegada dele, para poder olhar em seus olhos profundos e ver o que havia escondido ali e que somente eu podia ver. Quando ele me viu e em seguida percebeu meu olhar eu olhei em seus olhos, seguiam os mesmos olhos cristalinos como água, a diferença é que havia surpresa e um pouco de nostalgia.

Eu sempre havia lido sobre cenas assim em livros e fanfics onde se pode ver todas as emoções em olhos da pessoa ao qual você ama ou quando se faz um esforço para o de qualquer outra pessoa, mas estar nessa situação era totalmente inusitado. Eu conseguia decifrá-lo em milésimos, cada mudança, cada piscar, cada emoção.  
Ele parou enquanto os outros seguiram andando. Apesar do Vocal Adrenaline já ter saído do salão, ele ainda seguia cheio de pessoas andando de um lado para outro, cada um com a sua própria vida e só nós dois estávamos ali parados, como se o mundo tivesse parado junto, poderia até dizer que era como se só houvesse _eu e ele_ ali.  
Ele murmurou alguma coisa, mas como estava longe, foi inaudível. Ele percebeu que não havia entendido após a segunda vez que tentou falar comigo, foi então que ele foi chegando mais próximo a passos lentos e com um sorriso arrebatador, como sempre. Parecia câmera lenta ele vindo até mim. E de repente eu o sinto segurando meus pulsos, não a ponto de machucar, mas de uma maneira tão estranha pra não dizer quase bruta. Os olhos antes azuis estavam negros, negros como ônix e tensos.

- _O que faz aqui, Rachel?_ - ele falou tão suavemente que a tensão até havia desaparecido e ele parecia ser o Jesse de sempre, o _meu Jesse_  
- _E-eu, eu.._ - eu não conseguia falar! o contato dele comigo, as suas mãos agora segurando as minhas. Força, Rachel!  
- _Você?_ - Ele disse como se esperasse tanto pela minha resposta, como se dependesse dela para viver

Era agora, eu tinha a minha chance de mudar!

- _Eu estava esperando por você, Jesse_ - ele ficou um tanto quanto surpreso  
- _Por mim? Por acaso quer tirar alguma satisfaçao, dizer que vocês vão ganhar ou me desejar sorte?_ - ele disse num tom amargo, malvado.  
- _Dá pra não ser assim comigo? Precisa ser tão rude?_  
- _Isso te incomoda por acaso, Rachel? Nunca incomodou quando namorávamos, ou incomodou?_ - a forma como ele estava agindo ali foi tão diferente, nunca o havia visto assim.

As pessoas que passavam por nós começavam a cochichar, tirando suas conclusões do que fazíamos ali, mas estávamos imersos em nosso mundinho ali.

- _Aposto que você não é assim com Giselle, Brenna, Ana, Line, Demie, Amanda e ..._ - Foi então que me toquei que havia feito o que não devia! Que havia tocado em sua 'bad reputation'. Que havia aberto a boca pra falar besteira! E só não terminei a frase pois senti uma dor vinda de meus pulsos e quando olhei vi que era ele os apertando!

Aquele não podia ser o Jesse! Não, não podia! Ele parecia estar possuído, como se eu tivesse feito muito mais do que apenas tocado em uma possível ferida. Ele me olhava com raiva e não parava de apertar. Eu nunca o havia visto assim! E quando começei a sentir latejar provavelmente me denunciei com uma expressão de dor e como naquele musical da Broadway, Spring Awakening, ele ficou assustado como quando o Melchior se exaltou e bateu na Wendla até realmente machucá-la e só faltou ter corrido dali, mas não o fez. Apenas me olhou com olhos assustados, parecia querer se desculpar através deles. Ele tentava dizer algo, mas igual que eu antes, não saia nada! Até que finalmente, depois de alguns segundos tão pesados e de aspecto tão lento, ele conseguiu falar:

_- Rachel, é, eu, eu não sei o que me aconteceu agora, eu não deveria ter feito isso, me desculpa. Não sei de verdade o que me aconteceu, você sabe que não sou assim_ - ele me olhava esperando por uma resposta e quando ele viu que eu não responderia pois seguia assustada ele falou novamente.  
- _Desculpa, nunca que agiria assim com __você__, mas nas últimas semanas não sei o que passa comigo, ando tão descontrolado, tão vazio. Não precisa falar nada, só me diga que está bem_ - ele parecia suplicar, parecia cuidadoso até.  
- _Eu estou bem, agora tenho que ir_ - E tentei me libertar de suas mãos que acariciavam meus pulsos como se estivessem averiguando se estava tudo bem, mas ele não deixou.  
- _Não, você não vai até me dizer sinceramente se está bem e o motivo de me esperar_ - ele disse fortemente, como se não fosse mesmo me deixar sair dali - _É simples, você fala e eu te deixo partir, porém com uma condição..._  
- _Qual?_ - eu respondi com a voz trêmula  
- _Que você não parta para sempre dessa vez, minha sonhadora_ - eu fiquei ruborizada e acho que ele percebeu quando sorriu vagarosamente e ajeitou com sua mão direita o meu cabelo que teimava em cair no meu rosto. - _Agora me diga, pois sem nem precisar falar sei que já tenho essa promessa consigo_ - Oh, ele percebeu! Então enrubesci mais ainda! Devia parecer um tomate maduro pronto para colher, que vergonha! Mas deveria respondê-lo e logo.

- _Eu estou bem, estou bem de verdade_ - até demais, ui, meu senhor! - _E eu queria apenas falar com você calmamente, mas como sempre as coisas fluem até demais entre nós_ - ele riu e aí que risada maravilhosa! Uma daquelas que dá até vontade de salvar e escutar várias vezes antes de ir dormir.  
- _Acredito em você, mas antes que vá quero lhe dar isso aqui_ - ele tirou uma caixinha rosa cheia de estrelas douradas tão delicadas do bolso - _Eu guardo isso comigo há semanas e queria poder te dar logo. Não é nada novo, é uma correntinha antiga de minha mãe, mas eu quero que fique com você, para que lhe dê sorte._ - e já estava dando!

Ele abriu a caixinha e lá continha uma linda correntinha com um pigente em ouro, parecia ser tão precioso, de grande valor sentimental. Então ele tirou o colar dali de dentro e disse:

- _Vire-se que colocarei em você_ - e eu o fiz, segurei meu cabelo enquanto ele colocava o meu presente. Depois de colocado pude sentir seu hálito quente falando em meu ouvido - _Eu sentia sua falta, Rachel, falta de você e de seus dramas._

E nem deu tempo de responder, apenas de sentir um arrepio, pois o sinal tocou dizendo que logo as regionais iriam começar e que todos já deviam entrar e sentar em seus lugares.  
Eu virei para ele, o olhei em seus olhos e eu pus as mãos em seu peito (ou melhor abdomem! Meu Deus, eu nunca havia dito ou sequer pensando em algo assim!) e então como naquela vez que o encontrei no palco onde ele treinava com o Vocal Adrenaline e eu disse que dali poderiam haver consequência de vida ou morte ele abraçou minha cintura e disse:

_- Sou apenas eu_ - E novamente ele deu aquela risada tão boa de se ouvir dele. E então eu não sabia mais o que fazer, eu deveria seguir ali ou ir para o backstage? Mas deixá-lo me custaria tanto.

E seguíamos ali parados olhando um para o outro quando ele foi se aproximando como se fosse me beijar, espera, ele ia me beijar! Mas eu não deixei, o empurrei. Ele me olhou confuso, mas eu não queria apressar as coisas, se fosse pra fazer certo dessa vez teria que ser ao meu tempo!

_Não vamos nos apressar, ok?_ - Agora ele havia entendido e consentiu com a cabeça - _Eu poderia morrer, se você quebrasse meu coração __**novamente**_. - Ele sorriu ao ouvir isso, sorriu com o sorriso mais puro e doce do mundo e eu retribui, talvez não tivesse sido tão doce, tão lindo, tão puro, mas foi sincero, o mais sincero possível.

■■■

Eu já havia saído do salão, ele me deixou na porta do meu backstage, mas antes de me deixar e de ter de largar minha mão me deu um beijo na testa e depois se foi. Então respirei fundo, afinal havia sido emoção demais em tão pouco tempo e quando entrei segurando minha nova correntinha que era linda e preciosa todos estavam normais conversando menos o Finn que veio em minha direção e praticamente jogou, esbravejou contra mim:

- _O que você fazia com ele, Rachel? Você é tão masoquista assim? Quer sofrer mais ou quer entrar o jogo a ele? Ou talvez esteja querendo entregar outra coisa não?_ - Eu fiquei muda, sem reação, quem era ele pra falar assim comigo? E pra piorar não havia remorso em seu rosto do que havia falado, ele estava consciente e não negaria nada!

E a única ação que tive e por impulso foi ter dado um tapa em sua face. Foi tão forte que chamou a atenção de todos, todos ali olharam não entendendo nada! Deviam pensar que estavam ensaiando pra alguma novela mexicana, mas não, foi verdadeiro. Ele o havia merecido. Podia ver o choque em sua cara e por dentro eu me sentia bem, não me arrependia do que havia feito.

FIM 2º Capitulo! Espero que gostem. St. Berry's ^^


End file.
